1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-217033 discloses a connector to be mounted on a panel of a vehicle is disclosed in. The connector includes a male housing to be inserted into a mounting opening and mounted on the panel. A resilient male-side grommet is mounted on the male housing to cover the outer periphery of the male housing. When the male housing is inserted correctly into the mounting opening of the panel, the waterproofness of the male housing can be ensured by holding the grommet in close contact with a wall surface of the panel.
In the above case, the outer periphery of the male housing is covered with the grommet. Consequently, a state where a lock structure (locking spring) of the male housing is locked to the panel cannot be confirmed visually from a mounting side of the male housing. Thus, there is a possibility that the male housing is not correctly locked to the panel and the connector comes off from the panel.
The present invention is completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector enabling confirmation as to whether or not the connector is correctly mounted on a panel even if a connector housing is covered with a grommet.